What a New Day Brings
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Somebody gets hurt after a Naru-Punch, and it isn't Keitaro. Horrible summary, we know. XD Come on, you know you're curious! Read'N Review! That's an order!


**What a New Day Brings**

**A Joint Operation of Major Mike Powell III and Vegetto800**

**Chapter 1: Ignited**

In a little tea shop that was situated just half way up a hill, a young woman of no more than 30 was sitting at her desk.

The office was small and cramped. Paper of many different colors littered the small desk. She reached over with her right hand and plucked up one of said papers and began reading it in earnest. Her chocolate-brown eyes scanned over the small sheet...and for a moment, they narrowed slightly.

Her lips turned into a slight sneer, almost dropping the un-lit cigarette that was hanging perilously at the edge if those same lips. She set what looked like a receipt down and sighed heavily.

Her day had been long and busy, but the numbers she was reading did not satisfy her in the least. It would look like she would have to raise her prices so she could keep up with the ever growing prices of her shop's many different tea's and other perishables.

She got up and walked over to the window that was just behind her. Opening it up, she let the cool breeze of the February air flow over her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of it.

Her thoughts drifted for a moment to the traditional-looking building that was at the top of the hill that her own establishment was situated on.

The Hinata Inn. An All-Girls dorm that had a difference to it: There was a male manager instead of the female that you would normally find. Her nephew, Keitaro Urashima, who was the young son of her brother. Keitaro was given the task of manager by his grandmother Hina.

Haruka couldn't help but get lost in thoughts of her nephew.

With his goofy smile and black rimmed glasses that adorned his face...He could have just about any one of those girls if he would simply put his mind to it.

Well, as a matter of fact, he had. Sort of... Since the day of his very and not-so pleasant arrival to the Hinata Inn, the boy's sights had been set on one Narusegawa, Naru, a girl with...some issues. All of them involving men.

This girl however did not return the same affections that Keitaro had so unselfishly given to her. The poor boy wore his heart on his sleeve. Haruka smiled at that thought.

The punishment that he went through on a daily basis was the stuff of legend around the area. Keitaro had become some sort of tourist attraction for the local area.

But, no matter how many punches the young brunette would give him, he kept coming back.

Punch after Punch after Punch, was all he ever received from her. But Keitaro's determination to gain her love never wavered.

Plenty of things had happened with the young man and the other inhabitants of the Inn. In fact, no more than some weeks earlier, Keitaro and the girls went through some adventure during Christmas. There, Keitaro had worked his butt off to get Naru a cute coat.

Eventually, all he succeeded in doing was hurting his already broken leg. He ended up back in the hospital for a short time. Keitaro even went so far as to confess his love to her.

But all Naru did was walk away without even acknowledging him.

Haruka let out another long sigh.

She was tired. All she wanted to do was go up to her apartment and lay down. But she had all that paperwork to do still... She looked over at the small table once more, grimacing at the piles of receipts she still had to go through.

As tired as she was, she knew that if she didn't get this done here and now, it would only double up tomorrow.

'_Maybe I should hire an accountant._..' she thought off-handedly.

She sat back down and prepared herself for another long night.

...

The morning brought about new adventures for our lovable manager.

His first duty of the day was to fix the man-sized hole that was in the wall next to the hotsprings. The funny thing is, it looked oddly the same shape and size that Keitaro was.

As he set about to take down the loose and broken wood...Fate decided to rear it's ugly head.

Poor Keitaro had made sure to look at the door to the hot springs. There was usually a sign there letting him know that it was occupied.

This time, however, no sign was present, so he thought it was Ok to begin his work.

How wrong he was.

"Urashima!!" came the voice of probably one of the most feared women that Keitaro has ever had the "pleasure" of knowing.

"Y-yes Motoko-chan?" Keitaro was nervous.

Usually, Motoko never yelled at him unless he was due for some serous stick time from her.

"What do you think your doing!?" She stalked up to him and got right in his face; right hand on the hilt of her trusty katana, Shisui.

"J-just t-trying to fix the wall here..." the situation wasn't looking good at all.

Motoko regarded him for a moment before looking up at the door to the springs. Noticing no sign there Her grip on her sword loosened. She was even about to let him off...Until...

Naru walked out of said doorway.

"Hey Motoko-chan. I thought I heard you yelling at the pervert..." Naru walked over and stood beside the young samurai.

Keitaro began to sweat. This was SO NOT boding well for him...

This was kinda ridiculous: No sign on the door...and still somehow, he was going to be launched into LEO.(Low Earth Orbit).

Naru brushed some of her hair behind her ear and cracked her knuckles.

"Ok! Let's get this over with..." she said nearly casually. She took a deep breath and reared her fist back. "You...!"

"Wait, Narusegawa!" Keitaro cried, desperately. Motoko's eyes widened.

"Naru-sempai, wait a min-"

"PERVERT!" was Naru's war cry.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'Oh boy...what did he do now, I wonder?' Haruka thought, rolling her eyes. The few costumers in the tea house cringed. Haruka shook her head. She turned around to refill a costumer's drink, only to see him get up, pay up for his tea and then walk past her looking rather anxious.

'_What the Hell...?_' she thought confused. She then looked at her other costumers and saw them do the same as the latter. She THEN realized...

The sound of her nephew's cry wasn't getting lower, but LOUDER. She gulped. Haruka walked out to the entrance of her café...and saw the black dot that was her nephew up in the sky...becoming bigger and bigger...heading straight towards her.

It was like slow motion to Haruka.

At first, Keitaro's back was facing her. Then, she noticed him twisting his body, so he could face where he would land.

She idly thought for a moment…Keitaro must have had practised this a whole lot in his time here.

Once Keitaro was fully turned, she saw his eyes grow extremely wide. It almost looked comical IF the situation were different, of course. This was an everything-but-funny situation.

Oh no, this was truly not funny.

Before any more thought filtered through her mind, Keitaro crashed down into her.

A huge dust cloud billowed up from the ground. For a time, everything was quiet. None of the two moved.

Soon however, Keitaro began to stir. He silently thanked whatever deity that granted him his so-called immortality. And he also wondered just WHAT were those soft, pillow-like things that his head was resting on. He opened his eyes and he nearly had a heart attack.

First, those pillow-like things were actually Haruka's breasts.

Second, her body was beneath him, in the centre of the crater his fall created. And she wasn't looking good.

An agonizing groan escaped Haruka's lips, making Keitaro realize that, unlike him, his aunt did NOT have an unbreakable body. Keitaro panicked. He quickly scrambled off of her and briefly thought about what to do.

He could pick her up and take her up the steps to the Hinata Inn, where he could get her some help…no, Hell no. Too many questions would come from his tenants…and besides, he didn't feel like dealing with Narusegawa right now… But he was too worried about Haruka to care about that right now.

He reluctantly decided to leave her where she was and ran up to the nearest phone, where he called Emergencies. An ambulance was on it's way.

While the paramedics were on their way there, Keitaro did whatever he could to make Haruka as comfortable as possible. After all, with probably a few broken ribs, it would be a real bad idea to try and move her from the crater her body was lying in.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, an ambulance showed up at the base of the hill. A pair of paramedics hopped out and made their way up the stone steps with a stretcher.

"About damn time…" Keitaro muttered to himself. He merely watched in silence while the EMT's worked on his injured aunt.

Another 5 minutes flew by and, saying that he was Haruka's nephew, Keitaro and her were loaded up in the ambulance and on their way to the nearest hospital.

'_Aunt Haruka will never…ever forgive me for this…and neither will I…_' He thought, watching the Urashima woman sleep.

'_And how does she manage to look so…so cute like that?_' He thought once again.

Shaking his head of these disturbing thoughts, he looked back towards the double doors that made up the back of the ambulance. Through the two narrow windows, he could see the Hinata Inn quickly fade away from view.

"_Narusegawa...I PROMISE… you will NOT hear the end of this!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N: Another story for you fans to consider, from your friends..****Vegetto800**** and ****Major Mike Powell III****. Leave us a review so we know how you liked it.**

**Goddamn it! That ain't no freakin' A/N! **

**OFF YOUR ASSES, MARINES! This is Major Mike Powell III, with yet another "Love Hina" fic. **

**And yeah, I know what you're thinkin': the time spent writing this thing coulda been more useful writing chapter 4 of our "Matador's Calling". Don't worry people, we're workin' on it.**

**So! Try and guess the pairings! XD**

_**Semper-Fi**_**! Carry on!**


End file.
